


As We Dream

by non_tiembo_mala



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: A teeny bit Canadian, AU, Coffee, Early Mornings, Fluff, Hockey, J2, Kid Fic, Kisses, M/M, Schmoop, Winter, family life, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_tiembo_mala/pseuds/non_tiembo_mala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen never wanted to move to the country, but somehow Jared always knows what's best for them. Jensen's not about to admit that to him though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I love all the schmoopy holiday fics my favourite authors always write so I had to do a few of my own. Presenting the first :)
> 
> If Jared and Jensen lived in the country in South Eastern Ontario (aka my neck of the woods) and loved winter and hockey and the Leafs. Might as well call it like it is: the one where J2 are so very Canadian. Hehe. Enjoy!
> 
> Title from Walking In A Winter Wonderland ('cause that's how I roll).

It was mornings like these that he absolutely had to admit that moving them out to the country had been the right decision. Of course, he would never say that aloud to Jared, not after so many years of resistance and arguing for the convenience of city living, the proximity to everything, their jobs, and finally - having grown up in the city himself - ' _the kids, Jared, think about them, yeah?_ ’ Jared had always leveled him with _that_ look - the one that said he knew - because of course he did - that it was only a matter of time before Jensen caved. He always had the answer to every one of Jen’s arguments and at the end of the day Jensen just loved him enough. So here they were, on 1.7 acres 42 kilometres north of the city Jensen grew up in, where Jared’s job and Jen’s family still resided, in a old farmhouse that Jared had insisted on fixing up himself. (And he did, fantastically, but Jensen tried not to say that out loud too much either - just another thing Jared didn’t need going right to his head).

It was still dark out when Thomas came into their room whispering ‘ _Dad_!’ at whoever was closest, which this morning was Jensen. Through slitted eyes he saw the backlit silhouette of their oldest son, and even though the fixture in the hallway behind him cast his face into shadow Jensen could see the excited glimmer in his eyes and the way his smile pushed up his chubby eight-year-old cheeks. He wiggled his hand out from where its fingers were laced with Jared’s on his stomach and slid it out from under the covers to ruffle Thomas’ hair.

“‘Morning, kiddo. We’ll be down in a minute.”

Thomas laughed under his hand and squirmed like he’d been tickled before getting out a quick ‘kay and scurried off, no doubt to wake Shep and JJ if they weren’t already up, too.

“Jay,” Jen started softly, rolling back to push at him, nudging him with his elbow. Jared shifted behind him and breathed deeply but didn’t say anything. “Hey, c’mon. Wake up. If I’m up, you’re up.”

Still nothing. Jensen grinned into the almost dark of their room, light pouring in through the door Thomas had left slightly ajar.

“Besides, it’s your fault if we’re up.”

“ _My_ fault?” Jared finally stirred, propping himself up on his elbow to give him the most indignant expression he could muster at this hour and before coffee, his hair sticking up every which way and making it damn near impossible to take him seriously.

“Yes, _your_ fault,” Jensen repeated, but with zero heat in his voice, and completely undermined by the series of quick kisses he pressed to and around his husband’s pursed lips. Jared just kept blinking at him as Jensen sat up, slipping his feet into his slippers and reaching for his housecoat.

“ _You_ moved us out here, _you_ insisted on the big house, if I recall little JJ was at _your_ insistence and-” he paused for emphasis, putting on his glasses and looking back at Jared where he still lay propped up in the bed, doing his best impression of shocked and affronted. “ _You’re_ the one who had to be all handy and build the damn thing in the first place.”

Jensen wagged his eyebrows at Jared with a quick smirk before turning to leave the bedroom, even the blood in his veins feeling sluggish at this hour, thrumming with a persistent need that sounded suspiciously like _coffee-coffee-coffee_.

“You love it. Don’t even try to deny it!” Jared’s voice followed him down the hall and he chuckled despite himself.

 

\---

 

Jensen had known the morning would go like this. While they were tucking the kids in bed last night Shep had refused to stay down, constantly going to the window to watch the large fluffy white flakes as they fell, his face pressed close to the glass, fogging it up, and his fingers leaving smudgy prints where they pointed and traced any visible trajectories. Thomas - three years older - knew better and stayed in bed, but he was buzzing with excitement and watching Shep from his pillow, the snow outside making promises about tomorrow like it was the night before Christmas. It was always like this now when it snowed, ever since Jared built that rink.

He was already outside, his old blue and white jersey with Gilmour across the back overtop a hoodie, and he was ushering their two youngest out onto the ice with Thomas already whizzing around, staying out of their way. Jensen watched it all from the kitchen window, waiting on the coffee to finish brewing before heading out. His skates were waiting for him by the door and he gazed at his family fondly from behind the glass, the percolator gurgling in the background and the aroma getting stronger by the second, making it easier to open his eyes wide and take it all in. JJ was swimming in her snowsuit, a hand-me-down from Thomas that was a bit too big for her but was also too small for Shep, who was growing, frankly, at an alarming rate and the size and puffiness of it turned her into a waddling starfish.

Jensen was engrossed in the little scene, his husband and children out on their homemade ice pad, the sun spilling over the tops of the trees to illuminate them all the more, bright pink, orange and gold rippling up into the ever-lightening sky, chasing away the dark and pushing all the indigo to the West. Thomas had his little sister’s hands in his and he was awkwardly trying to guide her around the rink in a gesture that made him feel sheepishly warm and fuzzy inside, and Shep was clinging to Jared’s leg, letting himself be pulled around as his father tried to gain some momentum despite the added weight.

The beep from the coffee maker brought him back to life and he hurried to pour it before getting bundled up to join them. This particular vignette was not one Jensen grew up with, unlike Jared, but now that it was becoming familiar with his own kids he couldn’t imagine their life without it. He loved the way they lit up, so much like Jared that in those moments Jensen was positive he’d agree to anything any of them asked, without even so much as a blink. The memories they were making were already precious to him. When he approached the rink with a travel mug of coffee in each hand, the way Jared looked, with his eyes bright and his dimples deep, Jensen figured it might even be worthwhile to tell him that he’d been right after all - just, maybe not today.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Whatever you celebrate this winter, may it be happy and healthy and filled with love!


End file.
